The present invention concerns that of a new and improved apparatus for transporting beach items over asphalt and through the sand in an easy and efficient manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,191, issued to Sayette, discloses a sled for moving a plurality of objects, such as beach equipment, over varied terrain having soft and hard surfaces such as sand, mud, snow, concrete, brick, cobblestone and asphalt.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,748, issued to Johnson, discloses a wheeled beach sled kit of separate parts adapted for intermittent assemblage and disasemblage thereof into a sled.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,318, issued to Capraro, discloses a body trailer which consists of a housing having a compartment for storing various items, with a door hinged to the housing for covering the compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,894, issued to Zawislak, discloses a sled that may be used for the transportation of packages on sand or on snow that may also be rolled over solid ground.
The present invention concerns that of a new and improved apparatus for transporting beach items over the asphalt and through the sand in an easy and efficient manner. The apparatus comprises a pliable base capable of being rolled up, with the base having an axle and a pair of wheels to allow easy mobility. The base has mesh netting fixedly attached to the top surface of the base around the perimeter of the base which is topped off by a rim, with the rim being attached to a front-mounted drawstring. Once the base is properly unfolded, the mesh netting can be held open and the base loaded with while being held in place by both the netting and a quartet of adjustable straps. The present invention also includes a pair of ropes that are each attached to the front end of the base. The ropes would each be used on differing surface types on which a user would want to pull the present invention across. When not in use, the mesh netting simply would lie on the base and the pliable base would merely be folded up.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of a transportation device for transporting personal items over various land surfaces at a beach in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the transportation device that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the transportation device in detail, it is to be understood that the transportation device is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The transportation device is capable of other embodiments and being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present transportation device. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regard as including such equivalent constructions insofar as -they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a transportation device which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a transportation device which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a transportation device which is of durable and reliable construction.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a transportation device which is economically affordable and available for the buying public.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when considered with the attached drawings and appended claims.